wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Show! (TV Series)
The Wiggles Show! is the name of TV Series 4 and 5 of The Wiggles. Series 4 was filmed and produced mainly in 2004, and premiered on ABC TV on 18 April 2005 at 8:00 amhttp://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/20050418.htm. Series 5 premiered a little over a year later, on 19 June 2006 at 8:10 amhttp://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/20060619.htm, and the series concluded at the end of that Augusthttp://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A052D30082006T080800.htm. This was Greg's last aired TV series as a Wiggle, though a sixth series was partially shot with him before being replaced by Sam. Episodes Each of these 22-minute episodes listed were originally split into two 11-minute episodes when first aired on ABC. Since none of the these 11-minute versions have been given official names, or been released on DVD or iTunes, these episode lists are of the more commonly seen 22-minute versions. Series 4 (2005) #Dorothy's Ballet #Making Pies #Friendly Feathersword Crew #When We Were Young #Kangaroo Dance #Shiver Me Timbers #I Swing My Baton #Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock #A Wiggly Mystery #Prehistoric Party #Wiggly Friends #Bow Wow Wow #We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea #Paint a Portrait #S.S Feathersword #Eagle Rock #Train Dance #Bill the Billycart #Jack in the Box #Fruit Salad #Learn About Animals #Help Find Jeff #I Count 1-10 #Picking Flowers #Swim With A Friend #Bailamos Series 5 (2006) NOTE: Episodes marked with an asterisk (*) means official names have never been given to them by The Wiggles on DVD, iTunes, or otherwise. Our articles on these episodes use the names given to them by Playhouse Disney in America (sourced from tv.com), and the order is based on iTunes and Netflix in Australia. #Fruity Fun #Let's Have a Dance! #The Wiggle Way #Shh! Shh! Shh! #A Wiggly Concert #Playing a Trick on the Captain #The Gorilla Dance #Pirate Radio #Amazing Alpaca #It's Sunny Today #Picnic Without Ants* #We Like To Say Hello* #Wiggly Shopping List* #Pirate Dancing #Nodding Dance! #Musical Bonanza* #O'Reilly!* #Shingle Back Lizard* #Pirate Dancing Shoes* #We Can Do So Many Things* #Box of Mystery* #Look But Don't Touch* #Farmer Brown* #Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing* #Animal Charades* #Fun at the Beach* Format Songs , the first song used in Series 4]] Multiple songs are featured in each episode, including studio songs from recent videos, songs performed in concert, and ones made exclusively for the series, filmed at an outdoor location, such as a forest or a beach. In Series 4, songs from Top of the Tots, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, and their not yet released Sailing Around the World video appear. Song title cards are used, with a cartoon Big Red Car or Feathersword revealing the title. Series 5 features song clips from Here Comes The Big Red Car and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. It also featured songs filmed during the Santa's Rockin'! Tour. A number of songs in both series are presented in "Wiggly Animation" done by Plastic Wax Animation. In Series 5, animated songs dubbed in Spanish are performed by "The Mariachi Wiggles", while songs dubbed in Mandarin Chinese show The Mandarin Wiggles. Series 5 treats both English and Foreign animation songs more as a segment, with one or two Wiggles almost always introducing both. Sailing Around the World Focusing on Captain Feathersword and his crew, we see them travel the world and have misadventures on the S.S. Feathersword or at the beach. The Wiggles appear in music videos featured at the end of these segments, although they are seen much less in Series 5's segments. Wigglehouse Looking much like the Wigglehouse from TV Series 2 (although the layout is different much of the same furniture is reused or recreated), the segment opens with the song In The Wiggles' World. The Wiggles are often seen performing a task, such as Jeff painting a picture of Wigglehouse (which the others mistake for him actually painting the walls of the house), or Greg cooking Vegetable Soup, prompting the others to wash their hands before they eat. In Series 5, a number of segments focus on Magic Greg and Anthony causing difficulties in his tricks, calling back to similar Series 2 sketches. Some Series 5 segments also end in a brief song, either performed live (such as Vegetable Soup), or miming to a short studio recording (such as Gulp Gulp). The outside of Wigglehouse is never seen in live-action. Dorothy's Dance Class (S4)/Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet (S5) This segment focuses on Dorothy the Dinosaur and the Wiggly Dancers teaching a specific dance. In Series 5, each dance relates to a letter of the alphabet, which Anthony introduces at Captain's dock. The Little Wiggles Showing the life of The Wiggles when they were young, very similar to the Wigglehouse segments although typically much shorter in length. In Series 4, each segment is accompanied by a song performed by The Little Wiggles, while Series 5 drops this. Jeff's Animal Adventures This segment, which appears only in Series 5, sees Jeff showcase a number of animals around a zoo. These are usually less than 30 seconds, and are set to the instrumental of Anthony's Workshop. The segment is never given a name on screen, although the description to The Pick of TV Series 5 DVD calls it "Jeff's Animal Adventures". Credits See here Version Differences The original 11-minute versions that aired on ABC are very similar to 22-minute versions. Unlike TV Series 3 and 6, where songs and segments are shuffled around to change the running time, every episode in the 22-minute versions has a song or segment end at the exact 11 minute mark. Thus, the 11-minute versions are simply those episodes split in half, with a brief scene of The Wiggles saying goodbye added to the end of the first half (as well as credits laid over the last 30 seconds or so), and the theme song placed before the second half. Some other brief edits are made to make each episode exactly 11 minutes, such as some songs or Dorothy's Dance Class segments being shortened in Series 4 to make room for the theme song or end scene. In Series 5, some short scenes of The Wiggles and their friends dancing or waving between segments in the 22-minute versions are removed in the 11-minute versions for the same reasons. Tie-in Videos Videos that were produced alongside the series include Sailing Around the World was released in 2005 around the time of TV Series 4, while Here Comes The Big Red Car and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! were released around the same time as TV Series 5 in 2006. These three videos and the two series share many of the same segments and songs. Because Sailing Around the World is almost entirely new songs with a continued theme and focus on Captain Feathersword, and the later two videos are remakes of previous videos Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! respectively, it can be assumed these shared scenes were most likely made for the videos first. However, Splish Splash Big Red Boat, released the same day as It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, is a more straightforward clip show of TV Series 5. It is made up of a variety of songs and segments from that series (plus one from Series 4), almost all of which had appeared in previous videos, with no real theme tying them together. Racing to the Rainbow, released after TV Series 5 had ended, used the same Wigglehouse and S.S. Feathersword sets, though with a noticeably different look to the shots, as it was The Wiggles' first studio video to be filmed in High Definition. Home Video Releases Neither series was ever given a DVD box set, however, in summer of 2010, two compilations were released containing the first 9 episodes of each series (22-minute versions), The Wiggles Show: The Pick of TV Series 4 and Ready, Steady, Wiggle! The Pick of TV Series 5. They were only released in Australia and New Zealand. In these same regions both complete series were available on iTunes using artwork similar to the DVD releases. Both series were presented in 360p, a resolution height over 200 pixels smaller than the original 576i resolution. Series 4 was also in mono sound despite being created in stereo. Neither are currently available for purchase. Series 5 was also available for streaming on Netflix in Australia, though it was removed in 2018. Trivia *Despite it having been released between Top of the Tots and Sailing Around the World, no songs from the Cold Spaghetti Western appear in Series 4 (not counting We're The Cowboys, and which appears in animation). *Songs in Series 5 later appeared in Splish Splash Big Red Boat and Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場. Gallery Series 4 The_Wiggles_Show.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeries4PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 TheWigglyGroupandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga in 2004 TheLittleWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Greg'sTitleinTVSeries4.jpg|Greg's title Murray'sTitleinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray's title Anthony'sTitleinTVSeries4.jpg|Anthony's title Jeff'sTitleinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff's title TheWiggleFriendsin2004.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 2004 TheWigglesandDorothyin2004.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2004 dorothy1.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture friendly-pirates.jpg|Captain Feathersword and The Friendly Pirate Crew in a promo picture Series 5 TheWigglesinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandtheLittleWigglesinTVSeries5.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles TheWigglesandLittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Little Captain Feathersword GreginTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in promo picture JeffinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture AnthonyinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture CrewMembersinTVSeries5.jpg|Crew members mopping the set Greg'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg's title Murray'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony's title TheLittleWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Little Wiggles playing instruments References Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5